


Honey, I'm good

by Eloisee



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, YouTube, and it was beautiful, because i do - Freeform, remember that video, where Ben became Mike's puppeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloisee/pseuds/Eloisee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s the last Fridgecam of the year,” he said wearily to the camera, as they retook the shot of him starting on the second batch of gnash (minus the egg shells this time), “so I have officially given up.”</p><p>“Ben’s having a bad day guys”, Barry piped up from the counter top, picking up the baking marbles off the floor whilst munching on a bit of extra tart crumble. “Aren’t you, Ben?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey, I'm good

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the people who commented and gave kudos to my last fic! (shameless self-promotion is shameless) I love reading comments, so I do do do really appreciate them!
> 
> Anyway, usual RPF disclaimers - Sorted boys belong to themselves and no one else. This is a work of fiction and is about real as Ben being in chess club. 
> 
> BUT it is based on the the Chocolate Orange Townie video they did last year so do check it out! :D
> 
> Title is a ripoff from Andy Grammer's new song: Honey I'm Good. Check out Sam Tsui's cover, it's so beautiful I might cry.

It was the last Fridgecam of the year and they were squeezing filming right before they all disbanded for Christmas break and honestly Ben felt dead to the world.

The whole crew was on full Hulk mode as they scrambled to finish editing and filming as many videos before Christmas and the New Years. Ben was fairly sure that Jamie was chugging eggnog spiked with Redbull as he powered through all the business emails from companies and sponsors, and frankly Ben wished he had a cup of that himself.

Barry was the only one still relatively chipper, which was why they had put him on camera this time round. But even from the way he was starting to slur his words together into incoherent and delirious babbling, it was obvious that filming at 10 pm at night was never a good idea. Ben stifled a yawn as he rolled out the rather crusty pastry onto the baking tray, he wished it would have had longer time to set but obviously that wasn’t really going to happen this time round.

“Hey, hey, hey, TV Ben Ebbrell knows better than to yawn on camera”, the voice behind the ever present camera in front of his face snapped. “You don’t have to edit all this crap, but I do, so don’t make it difficult for me.”

Ben couldn’t help but bite back a small smile.

“Sorry Michael, it won’t happen again.” He grinned, despairingly noticing that the pastry had torn slightly right in the middle and fervently hoped the camera wouldn’t focus in on it. Unfortunately for him, Barry did and pointed it out with an amusing amount of enthusiasm, which resulted in Ben having to roll out another small piece of pastry to cover said hole.

Which of course did nothing to stop Barry from making extended hole jokes (“ _The good thing is that no one needs to know the process, so – “ “Oi, mate, watch that hole.”_ ) and digging metaphorical holes symbolizing Ben’s failure and inadequacy at tart rolling as he tried to explain oven temperatures.

Things only went bad to worse as the video progressed as his sleep deprivation kicked into full gear as he tore more holes in the pastry (in his defense, it wasn’t that great of a base to start with), accidently cracked in an entire egg (shell and all) into the gnash and to top it all off, lost his marbles, literally, when he accidently let the tray-full of baking marbles scatter over the studio floor.

“It’s the last Fridgecam of the year,” he said wearily to the camera, as they retook the shot of him starting on the second batch of gnash (minus the egg shells this time), “so I have officially given up.”

“Ben’s having a bad day guys”, Barry piped up from the counter top, picking up the baking marbles off the floor whilst munching on a bit of extra tart crumble. “Aren’t you, Ben?”

He nodded in agreement, as he finished up whisking the gnash and was vaguely aware of a camera being zoomed up on his face, which was something the guys liked to do just to annoy him. As he peered up, he was met with the camera lens literally an inch away from his face and a grinning Mike behind it.

“It’s the last fridgecam of the year, so I have literally – ”

He blinked and felt a hand descend seemingly from the heavens to start to stroking his hair. And to be perfectly honest, it felt - good. “and my Duracell batteries are…” he let his eyes close for half a second as he couldn’t help but lean slightly into the warmth of the hand “ - done.”

Behind the camera, Mike smiled. He had originally intended to annoy his friend even more because Ben usually didn’t like being manhandled on camera (especially when it came to being whipped by a tea towel), but it was kind of painfully adorable how exhausted he was.

“You’re alright Ben. You’re fine.” He paused for a second, squeezing his friend’s shoulder a second longer than necessary. “You’d be fine.”

Ben continued whisking the gnash, but he smiled despite himself.

They would all be fine.

 

//

 

(+) This has been sitting in my folder for months (ever since the video came out but I didn't have the balls to post anything) 

(+) Not the best (as usual did not spellcheck) but my history paper went better than expected so I am in giving mood HAHAHA


End file.
